Only For Forever
by PotatoPeel
Summary: A kid named Alex has a family of four. His sister is off at college, his mom is always home, and his dad has started his main carrier, which brings us to our story. THIS STORY IS MANILY ORIGINAL FROM MY MIND. IN NO WAY AM I TRYING TO COPY MAXIMUM RIDE, I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR A GOOD PLACE TO PUBLISH ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE STORIES THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. Thanks for stoping by, Enjoy...


Chapter 1

So I was the new kid again. My mother said we were moving out for good, and staying in only one place, but I didn't believe her for one second. She always says that and we move the next month or two. Dad says he started a career, and that was a first for me to hear. He has never said he was starting a career before, so I guess if he was sticking with it, it was a plan to stay. We were moving to a place in Illinois, and it seemed to be a nice house. We arrived after a 4 hour plane trip to Mount Vernon, IL. We unloaded the basic stuff, clothes, beds and the TV. It was already late and we had to unpack the rest tomorrow. "Goodnight" my mom said as she peeked her head through the crack in the door. I was face down on my pillow comfortable under my warm sheets. "Night." My muffled voice said from my pillow. "What's wrong, Alex?" She said as she completely stepped into the room. "I'm tired" I said much quieter. "No, there is something wrong. Listen, you're my son and you say that to all people when you know thats not the real reason. Guess where you got it from? anyways, whats wrong, for real?" "Its just that we keep moving everywhere, and im just going to be bored all day!" I said as I shot up from my pillow. "You wont be bored all day, because I enrolled you into a school!" She said extremely excitedly with a squeak in her voice from excitement. "Oh, I've never been to school until we were on a moving spree 3 years ago, I think ill stick with homeschooling" "No taking back enrollees, I already started pre-paying taxes for you… you're going…" I started to walk towards the light. "What grade am I in now?" She looked up. "I put you in for 7th grade, because last time you were in school was like, 4th? So i put you in for 7th." "Ok, goodnight" I gave her a kiss on her cheek. I wasn't worried about how I walked, like how other kids do, just how I presented myself. I was over 6 feet tall, and I hoped kids or even teachers wouldn't mind. Oh yeah, and also I forgot to mention, I had something even more bizarre that my mother and father knew about, but don't have. I have wings, so thats another thing about presenting myself at the "school" the next day. The next morning I woke up and hit my head as I shot up from a nightmare. I saw mom walk in and said "Oh my, I heard a bang, is everything ok?" She asked with a terrified look on her face "Yeah, we need to move my bed away from that beam" I said as I rubbed my forehead. Mom had bought me a backpack, and some new shoes. "Now, tell no one of-" "Yeah, I know, I wouldn't want anyone to know anyways." I gave mom a smile, and she hugged me. I left for school on my own, flying of course. I got to the place, and it was a big brick building. I walked in behind some other kids getting off the bus. I heard a bell, and some kids started to scramble to their classes. I was panicking, but I saw some kid walk in a class that said Mr. ForTrack. I walked into his class and I asked. "Um, hello?" I saw the man at a table with some other kids talking. He looked up at me and said "Oh whats up? You must be Alex" He spoke with so much chill in his voice, unlike my other teachers in like 4th grade, who were as strict as a rock. "Alright class, this is Alex." Everyone looked up at me, and looked back down. Except for one girl, but after a while she kept talking, and the girl she was talking to laughed and her cheeks turned red. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it must have been Sucks for the other girl, because she hit the other girl in the back of the head and it made a loud noise. Ouch! I thought to myself, but the other girl just smiled and kept doing what she was doing. Mr. Fortrack showed me around his class, and some kids followed us, finishing his own sentences. "Thanks, I appreciate all of you helping me." I didn't like to be surrounded by lots of people at one time, so I just went back to an empty chair and sat and read my favorite book. Most of the kids were looking at me as if i was a psychopath and just killed someone, but I ignored the looks on the other kids faces. As I was reading, I noticed that the class started to crowd the door, so i put my book in my sweatshirt pocket and decided to see what all the commotion about. I heard the bell again, and the door swing open, and kids pouring out into the hallway for the next class. I looked at a piece of paper that mom had printed out, and it said Ms. Shaw was next. I went to room 406, and It was there that I saw different kinds, except for some. Some were coming in the door as I was, and I felt uncomfortable about all the kids who were staring at me. I had no idea why, I mean, my wings were tucked far under my shirt, and I kept them tight as possible. I looked behind me, and said "Um, hello?" Everyone looked away at Ms. Shaw, and she said, "Yes, Alex, Please take a seat" "Alright" I said kind of shaky. I took a seat next to the girl that had red cheeks in Mr. ForTrack's class. "Good morning, class. We have a new student that just came to this town!" She pointed at me "That is Alex" "Hello, Alex" The girl said next to me. "I'm Jade" She said shyly. "Oh, hello Jade" I said shyly myself. So, where did you live before?" "I dont even remember, my family moved so much, like every month." She laughed and looked at the front of the room. "Well, welcome here." We both looked to the front of the room at this point. I wondered why she had so much interest in me, I mean, everyone else looked like they just witnessed a murder when they saw me, not in a bad way, but like just a grossed out face I guess. We had to do a paper with some extremely simple vocab things on it, like how a helping verb is behind a verb, really simple stuff. The bell rung again, and people didn't storm out of the room as they did in Mr. ForTrack's room. I went to the next class according to my sheet, and I was in workshop now, where they built little wooden trinkets and things. I went in there and the strong smell of wood satisfied my anxiety. I saw no one from my previous classes in there. I sat down at a old wooden table that looked like kids used to hammer and saw at in previous years. Some random kids sat near me. He had bright blonde hair, and big glasses . Another kid sat near me, and he was a shorter kind of guy, like so short at like my waist. "Hey, you new here or somethin'?" He asked with a thick southern accent, like from Texas. "Uh, yeah, Im new here, how long you been here?" "I've been here from the start of this place, 6th grade" He sounded proud, but in real sense that is only one year. "Morning class, I'm Mr. Erickson. I'll be your Tech Ed teacher for this semester. Everyone mumbled what sounded like a zombie trying to say something like good morning, but it really didn't sound like anything. "Alright, today were gonna build air pump racecars. How it works is we cut a hole in the back of the car and pump air into it…" He just went on and on about how a air pump car worked. It was actually simple. The two gous next to me were playing with pencils and throwing them at each other. I had an instant facepalm in my mind. Finally Mr. Erickson stopped talking, and we got to building. He was a very nice guy, he helped a lot of kids with things they are doing. I made the basic body of the car, a wing to help with downforce using the wind, so the wind will pretty much keep the car on the ground and keep it rolling with enough momentum to go far even though it is extremely light. Mr. Erickson thought it was a great design, and I got a A on the car, even though it wasn't done. I was proud, and the kid with the southern accent, that I nicknamed south, seemed jealous of me getting a grade on mine, when his was messily cut, and really rough over all. He got a D and he was mad. He walked out of the class and into the bathroom. I chuckled with the kid next to me. "Yeah, he gets mad easily, so dont mess with him, hes like a bully if you mess with him." "I can see…" I said smiling, and i looked down at him. "Yeah, I think its time for lunch, want to sit with me?" He asked. "Sure! Oh and by the way, i'm Alex." "Oh heh, I almost forgot, i'm Kam." We walked to lunch talking about how my car worked, and how his worked, he put on metal too make it heavier, which will make it slower off the start, but it will keep the speed, sense its basically stuck to the ground. We ate lunch, which was pizza, that wasn't too bad, but it wasn't great either. We got back to our other classes, and we were split up. For the rest of the day, we didn't have any classes together so I could see him in TechEd all the time. I got home, and mom was so excited to see how the day was. "Oh my gosh, how was your day honey?" she asked me with real glee. "It was alright" I said blankly. I walked to my room, and laid on my bed. "How long are we staying in this town?" I asked "A long time, careers don't randomly just stop like dads old jobs." I sighed and grabbed an apple from the fridge and watched some TV. "Well, your birthday is tomorrow!" she said. "Listen, i know you don't want to go to school all that much, but it can't be that bad, can it?" she said as if she was sadly disappointed that I didn't like school. "Ill get used to it after awhile." I got up and went into my room and saw a present there on my bed. "Wait I was just in my-" "surprise!" Dad said as he jumped out of my closet. "thought i would get out early to see how your school day was! and also, I wanted to let you open your present early!" Dad tripped over some boxes and was laughing, which brightened my day all the way. Heh, read that sentence twice. I opened it. It was small, but as they say, the small gifts are usually the best. It was an IPhone 6. I smiled so much and wrapped my long slender arms around mom and dad both, and we were all laughing. My sister hadn't come back from college in a while and what I really wanted for my birthday was to see her. We all had a good dinner, and hit the sack. I woke up the next morning, from the same nightmare, but stopping myself from hitting the beam this time, just millimeters away from hitting the beam. I heard mom yell from the kitchen, "Breakfast is on the go, you're late!" I got dressed as fast as possible, and ran into the kitchen with my toothbrush in my mouth and my shoes in my hand. My eyes were wide open and bloodshot, and she was yelling at me to hurry, because school itself was supposed to start in like 5 mins, but because of that, I can fly really fast, so I may have a few minutes to spare when I get there.


End file.
